Interruptions
by whoknew23
Summary: Gwen hasnt learned the ancient art of knocking , jack/ianto


Thank you to Storms-Are-My-Nature who beta'd this for me.

I sat at my desk, surrounded by mountains of paperwork. Maybe I should ask Ianto, later, if there was some alien interference that was causing the files to breed.

I needed coffee, and I needed it _now_. Hearing gentle footsteps approaching, I smiled to myself as I knew who it was and what they would be bringing.

"Here's your coffee, sir," said Ianto, carefully placing the mug beside my hand. He perched on his usual spot on my desk.

I could smell the heavenly aroma drifting towards me, almost as if the coffee was calling out to be drank. So I reached out and lifted the mug to my lips, being careful not to burn myself as I took a cautious sip.

Knowing I shouldn't be making pornographic sounds over a cup of coffee didn't make a difference. It wasn't as if Ianto had never heard such sounds escape my lips. Plus, his coffee could probably bring about world peace.

"Would you like me to leave you alone with that coffee?"

I knew full well he was just teasing me in his usual manner so I decided to go along with it "That might be an idea…"

He moved to leave, so I grabbed his wrist - obviously with the hand that wasn't holding the mug with the solution to world peace. He leaned closer; I was surprised. I could smell his distinctive smell and a hint of coffee. I desperately wanted to kiss him. Despite the fact we were in my office and everyone was busy, I knew he would refuse any attempt I made to get closer.

The only contact I had with him was my hand still gently gripping his wrist.  
I was afraid - yes I, Captain Jack, get scared at times. I'm not an emotionless leader as I have been accused of being; I feel and I feel deeply, no pun intended.

I was afraid he'd pull away and disappear to the dark, dusty archives. His blue eyes stared into mine, almost as if they were searching for something. Though what, I didn't know.

Just as I thought he was going to pull out of my grip and leave me, he came closer. Much closer, his breath ghosting across my lips, his scent stronger. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, seeking entry. I was startled - I hadn't been expecting any contact at all.

I granted entrance almost instantly, shock making me hesitate for a fraction of a second. We lost ourselves in a searing kiss, each battling for dominance, the other not wanting to admit defeat.

That was until a certain person – Gwen -walked in.

Ianto pulled away, looking a bit red. I still get confused how easily people get embarrassed. Sure, I'm used to it, but that doesn't make it any less confusing. I don't see why he made to leave – it's not as if she has never walked in on us before. She's walked in on us in a lot less clothing doing so much more than just innocent kissing.

"Oh - I didn't realise you were busy!"

Yeah, right - sure you didn't.

"Well, I'm not now." I was trying so hard not to sound too frustrated by her stupidity. "Would you like training on how to knock before entering?" Ooh, Ianto's rubbing off on me - not like_ that_, unfortunately. I mean his _sarcasm_.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry… I'll knock in the future."

Like that's ever going to happen. I bet she does it_ just_ to piss me off. This has to be the hundredth time she's walked in, always promising to knock in future. Even a monkey would have learned to knock by now. It's times like this that I wonder why on the earth I hired her.

I raised an eyebrow. "Was there a reason for this interruption?"

She fumbled over her words "Uh – it's okay, it wasn't that important. I was just wondering if I could go home early. Rhys says he never sees enough of me and I was just wondering--"

"Sure go home. While you're at it tell the others they can go early. I have work to do." I had to cut her off or else we would have been there all night. I had to bite the inside of my cheek when she said Rhys never sees her - does she even_ think_ that it might be because she makes up so many excuses not to go home?

She blushed faintly and left, thank god. I was almost certain, without looking, that Ianto would have gone red too. _Crap… he's gonna be angry._

I turned round to look at him. He didn't look too angry, all things considered. "Now where were we?"

He came closer and stared into my eyes again. "I believe we were… _here_."

He pulled me into another kiss – that time, I knew instantly where it was going. It was moments like that, even small moments, that I knew I had made the right decision to let him in.


End file.
